Fate: Apocalypse
by Ezequiel Kirishiki
Summary: La Gran Guerra ha sido declarada y dos facciones marchan dispuestas a pelear por la victoria, conformadas por guerreros tanto de este como de otros mundos, todo promete desafiar las expectativas de los eventos anteriores. Pero las reglas son las mismas. No importan las alianzas que se forjen ni las batallas que se libren, al final, solo el ultimo en pie sera el ganador...


**N/A:** **Bueno, pues he aquí Ezequiel Kirishiki con un nuevo proyecto (Que probablemente dejare en pausa a debido a mi poco tiempo disponible :'V) esta vez del fandom del Nasuverse, Fate para ser mas específicos. Por primera vez me anime a usar mi idioma natal en lugar de estar partiéndome la cabeza una y otra vez escribiendo en ingles como lo he hecho desde hace dos años debido a una fuerte discusión entre mi orgullo y mi razón, que termino ganando mi orgullo al final del día. La verdad es que fue algo arrogante de mi parte el asumir que podría trabara de una manera proficiente con otro idioma en escritura cuando no estoy ni siquiera en un nivel avanzado en el natal, por lo que decidí tener un poco mas de humildad y experimentar como me va por este rumbo, total, ¿Qué voy a perder a fin de cuentas? (Aparte de tiempo)**

 **Pero bueno, basta de mis quejas sobre mi propia ineptitud. Este proyecto es algo que tenia en mente desde hace ya medio año y que continuamente pospuse por flojera o falta de inspiración, las cuales desaparecieron cuando termine de ver la adaptación al anime de Fate/Apocrypha y me inspiraron a empezar de una buena vez esto, de lo cual no me arrepiento.**

 **Como pueden ver en la categoría. Este es un proyecto Crossover entre Fate y múltiples series de Anime/Manga (Uy, qué original) inspirado en los trabajos de TIM "Fate Zero Sense" y Reaper X "Fate Zero Sanity" así como en los múltiples intentos que he visto de usar la misma fórmula. El crédito de esta idea va para TIM y Reaper X por lo que si pudieran leer sus trabajos (Los que puedan entender el idioma ingles o usar Traductor de Google) les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.**

 **En fin, sigamos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos dos, yo decidí no usar el ambiente de Fate/Zero por el mero hecho de que tengo una pequeña obsesión con tener algo de originalidad en lo que hago, por lo que seguir esa misma formula atentaba contra eso y me obligo a usar algo distinto.**

 **¿Fate/Grand Order? Nope, demasiado extenso y ambicioso. Se lo dejare a alguien más. ¿Fate/Extra? No entremos allí. ¿Fate/Extella? ¿Y a ti quien te conoce? Por lo que predeciblemente mi visión recayó en Fate/Apocrypha.**

 **Este fic estará situado en ese universo y seguirá hasta cierto punto la trama, pero también incluirá algunos elementos y personajes de otras franquicias de Fate así como los personajes que tomare prestados de otras series. De una vez quisiera recalcar que todos los Servants (Canónicos y No-Canónicos) ya han sido seleccionados por lo que es muy dudoso el que acepte sugerencias de cambios en el ultimo momento, lo lamento por eso.**

 **También quisiera mencionar que este es un UA (Universo Alternativo) en el cual, a consecuencia de los sucesos diferentes, las consecuencias también lo fueron por lo que no se extrañen si algunos personajes no actúan de manera canónica o algunos sucesos no ocurren. Prometo que todo tendrá una explicación elaborada, la cual casi siempre aparecerá en la forma de una Nota al final de cada capítulo.**

 **Bueno, para no hartarlos con tanta charla innecesaria, mejor le corto hasta aquí y continuo al final del prólogo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Fate/Apocalypse.**

* * *

 **Nota Obligatoria:** **Ninguno de los trabajos mencionados o usados aquí me pertenece. Fate es propiedad de Kinoko Nasu y Type-Moon. Lo mismo aplica para los autores de los personajes usados de otros trabajos (Que me da flojera mencionar)**

* * *

El Santo Grial.

No la copa en la cual fue derramada la sangre de Cristo, sino que un artefacto creado por la colaboración de tres ilustres familias de magos que velaban por tener acceso a la Gran Tercera Magia; el Heaven's Feels, o la manifestación del alma.

Tras el completar un determinado ritual, tendrían acceso a pedir un deseo omnipotente, algo que sobrepasaría a miles de milagros juntos en sí.

Pero el deseo solo podía ser uno, algo que no se podía compartir entre las tres familias, quienes simplemente volvieron a unir conocimientos y recursos para el hallar una forma de poder decidir quien tendría el privilegio de poder pedir tal milagro.

Una familia ofreció una tierra en su natal país para que sirviera como base de operaciones para el ritual creado. Otra creo e hizo los propios cambios adecuados en el Grial. Y la ultimas se encargó de la creación de una función que seria una de las mas importantes en el sistema.

Con sus conocimientos y recursos, se creo un nuevo sistema que les permitiera el competir entre ellos por el derecho a pedir el deseo. Un sistema que abriría una conexión directa con el Trono de los Héroes, un lugar mas allá del Tiempo y el Espacio donde yacen los registros de personas y seres ilustres, famosos por dejar su marca en la historia, de una forma u otra.

Aquella conexión permitiría la invocación de Siete Espíritus Heroicos clasificados en Siete Clases distintas que estarían en acorde con sus características y proezas en vida. Aquellos Espíritus Heroicos recibirían el nombre de Servants, que acudirían a la Llamada del Grial para poder luchar por una oportunidad de pedir un deseo también y que estarían también sujetos por un contrato con siete magos elegidos por el propio Grial a través de unas marcas que recibirían el nombre de Sellos de Comando, aquellos magos recibirían el nombre de Masters.

Las Siete Clases creadas para aquella guerra entre leyendas serian: **Saber** , el invencible Caballero de la Espada, **Archer** , el hábil Caballero del Arco, **Lancer** , el tenaz Caballero de la Lanza, **Rider** , el majestuoso Caballero de la Montura, **Caster** , el Mago con poderes de la Antigüedad, **Berserker** , el Guerrero de la Locura y **Assassin** , el Merodeador de las sombras.

Los siete Servants, acomodados en sus respectivas clases, combatirían los unos contra los otros junto a sus Masters hasta que uno solo quedara en pie. Dicho ritual y acto bélico de proporciones magnificas, recibiría el nombre de la Guerra por el Santo Grial, en el cual ser seleccionado para participar era un signo de promesas de fama y fortuna para unos y desgracia y muerte para otros.

Con su obra terminada, las tres familias combatieron entre ellas y contra los otros que fueron seleccionados por el Grial durante siglos. Pues dichas Guerras ocurrieron en un lapso de 60 años entre cada una, pues ese era el tiempo requerido para que el Grial pudiera activar el sistema nuevamente.

Las Guerras pasaron y con ninguna teniendo a algún sobreviviente del conflicto cerca de alcanzar la victoria y el milagro que venia con esta. O al menos así fue en muchas posibilidades.

Infinitas, esa es la palabra para describir el numero de líneas temporales que surgieron, surgen y surgirán debido a los miles de millones de probabilidades que surgen a cada segundo. Miles de millones de universos donde los sucesos se repiten o varían debido a cambios menor que terminaron por alterarlo todo de maneras imprevistas.

Hubo mundos donde las Guerras del Santo Grial nunca fueron conferidas y permanecieron como el sueño de las tres ilustres familias, hubo otros donde la propia Humanidad y estuvo al borde de la extinción debido a un gran numero de singularidades basadas en tal sistema, otros donde las Guerra fue ganada en su inauguración y otros donde el numero de estas ya ha alcanzado las dos cifras.

En muchos, la continuidad casi siempre diverge desde la Tercera Guerra. Una guerra que ocurrió justo en el mismo momento en el que las naciones del mundo experimentaban su propia guerra, una que hacia palidecer a la otra con su numero de bajas y horrores ocurridos en esta.

En Fuyuki, Japón, donde las Guerras por el Santo Grial se libraban, algo ocurrió que terminaría por definir dos rutas distintas en la continuidad de las probabilidades. La Familia Einzbern, artífices del Grial en si estaban desesperados, dos guerras ya habían pasado y en ninguna había habido un claro vencedor. Dispuestos a alcanzar el milagro que su antecesora en los tiempos de la creación del Grial había trabajado arduamente para que se cumpliera, decidieron aprovechar las ventajas de ser parte de los creadores para poder introducir algo que, sin lugar a duda, les permitiría tener la guerra en charola de plata.

En otras probabilidades que a su vez afectarían otros universos, los Einzbern remplazaron a la Clase Berserker por una nueva; **Avenger** , el Espíritu Heroico de la Venganza. Bajo esa clase, los Einzbern invocaron a un ser que tenía muchos títulos y nombres; El Rey de los Demonios, Todos los Males del Mundo, El Desterrado del Avesta, el Dios de la Oscuridad, pero respondía a uno solo: **Angra Mainyuu.**

Supuestamente, el Regente de la Obscuridad y Corrupción de la mitología persa, un ser que se especializaba en el asesinato y la masacre de los hombres. Los Einzbern esperaban que Avenger masacrara a los otros Espíritus Heroicos y le condujera a la victoria, solo para descubrir de una manera muy amarga que, a pesar de sus inquietantes títulos y atroz naturaleza, el Espíritu Heroico de la Venganza era increíblemente débil.

Es más, fue justo el primer Servant en caer y ser absorbido por el Grial.

En los mundos donde los Einzbern invocaron a Angra Mainyu, aquel hecho repercutiría numerosas veces en el futuro de maneras que quedarían marcadas para siempre en la casualidad.

En esos mundos, la Tercera Guerra termino sin ningún vencedor claro y los sesenta años pasaron hasta que la siguiente guerra ocurriera.

Una guerra brutal y épica entre las siete leyendas y sus maestros. Una historia de acción, tragedia, traición, intriga que acentuaron los numerosos sucesos que la formaron. Una lucha entre reyes y caballeros, asesinos y hechiceros, entre soñadores y regentes.

Una historia que culmino de una manera trágica, con gran parte de la ciudad siendo destruida a consecuencia de los caprichos de la Fuente de Todos los Males en el Mundo, quien había tomado residencia en el místico artefacto que era el premio y cuya corrupción tomaba la apariencia de una broma de pésimo gusto, una que se cobro su cota de centenares de muertos y heridos por aquel incidente.

Ideales serian heredados, destinos serian cambiados y una espera para poder culminar finalmente con ese ciclo bélico daría lugar.

En esos mundos, diez años pasarían para que los fuegos de la guerra se avivaran de nuevo y los siete espíritus heroicos fueran invocados por quinta vez. Esta seria la Guerra que culminaría con todas las Guerras en varios mundos.

Narrado por un chico moldeado por el fuego y la culpa de haber sobrevivido, por un chico cuyas convicciones e ideales no eran suyos, por un alma desinteresada y altruista que soñaba con poder salvarlos a todos, por alguien que cargaba con los ideales de un hombre que quería ser un héroe y no pudo salvar a nadie.

Por un chico que soñaba con ser un Héroe de la Justicia.

La historia lo llevaría a enfrentarse no solo contra los otros espíritus heroicos y sus hábiles maestros, sino contra sus propios ideales quienes mas de una vez lo pusieron en aprietos en pleno combate. Un chico que se enfrento sin temor y dispuesto a defender sus convicciones prestadas contra un caballero sediento de sangre que empuñaba una lanza cuya punta era letal, contra un hábil y siniestro asesino con un brazo maldito, contra una mujer tachada de monstruo y malvada en vida cuyos ojos petrificaban a quien tuviera la mala suerte de mirarlos, contra un semidiós sumido en la locura de cuyo nombre provenía el termino herculiano, contra una poderosa bruja cuyas acciones en vida la llevaron a la desgracia, contra un orgulloso y magnifico rey que se jactaba de poseer todo lo que yacía en la tierra, incluso contra su propio sirviente, corrompida por la maldad que yacía en el Grial.

También contra sí mismo, en la forma de un hombre cuyos ideales habían arrastrado al mísero destino de ser no mas que una maquina de matar al servicio de la propia voluntad de la Humanidad. Un duelo que remarcaría nuevamente la solidez y firme convicción en sus ideales, uno que le mostraría la verdadera naturaleza de su poder, el cual el permitió combatir mano a mano contra el arrogante Rey de los Héroes, cuya humillante derrota nunca olvidaría.

Se enfrento a un siniestro e inquietante sacerdote cuyo rol, supuestamente de mediador neutral en la guerra estaba en severo cuestionamiento. Un hombre con una mentalidad distorsionada, que solo podía sentir y encontrar alegría en el sufrimiento de otros. Uno igualmente distorsionado y reflejo fiel del chico.

Pero no lo hizo solo, teniendo al legendario Rey de los Caballeros de su lado, el mismo Servant que había acudido a la llamada de su padre en la anterior guerra de su lado. También a una hábil y algo temperamental hechicera y su dudoso servant que más adelante se revelaría como el propio chico de un futuro distante. También tendría en algunas rutas a su propia hermana adoptiva, la cual inicialmente tenia deseos de venganza contra el y que termino por tenerle afecto, a la propia Rider, quien simpatizaría por su causa y le ayudaría a derrotar la corrupción del Grial encarnada en la última confrontación y el tenaz Lancer, quien le apoyaría bajo las ordenes de su Master un par de veces.

Muchas rutas yacían en esa historia, con algunas enfocándose mas en el lazo del chico y su servant, quienes encontrarían el amor entre ellos y se esforzarían para poder encontrarse a pesar de las imposibilidades.

Otras en los ideales del chico y su eventual destino como el sarcástico y hábil Archer, en las cuales el chico se enfrentaría con la cruda verdad de sus convicciones, pero terminaría aceptándose a sí mismo por completo, así como decidir el camino que seguiría por su vida, sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Y finalmente otras, en las cuales la corrupción del Grial a manos del Servant Avenger del a Tercera Guerra estaría presente y veríamos como dicha corrupción amenazaba con desbordarse y sumir al mundo en una larga noche de sangre y corrupción. En las cuales aquella corrupción amenazaba a los propios Servants y estuvo a punto de causar un cataclismo de proporciones bíblicas.

Seria en esas rutas en las que el chico entregaría todo, solo para llevarse consigo a Todos los Males del Mundo.

Una historia grabada en múltiples probabilidades que no tienen limite. Una repleta de acción y reflexión que llevaría a uno a verle una nueva cara a la palabra 'Héroe'. Una gran historia sin duda alguna es difícil de olvidar o reconocer como una moderna epopeya en el tejido de la causalidad.

Pero esta, no es esta Historia.

En otras distintas probabilidades, los Einzbern decidieron usar otra clase en lugar de Avenger. Una que estuvieran completamente seguros de que les garantizaría la victoria. ¿Y que mejor que algo que ya habían introducido previamente en el Sistema?

En lugar del Espíritu Heroico de la Venganza, los Einzbern convocaron a la Clase **Ruler**.

Un espíritu heroico que fungiría como un moderador neutral entre los servants y los masters. Un espíritu heroico altruista y libre de toda ambición por el Grial, esos eran los requisitos para ser invocado en esa Clase.

A diferencia del Avenger de los otros mundos, el Ruler demostró ser un Servant competente que, si bien no les entrego la victoria al instante, tal como los Einzbern habían aspirado, si logro combatir y hasta superar a algunos de los Servants de esa guerra.

Pero lamentablemente (para los Einzbern), el destino tenia otros planes, pues la guerra tuvo un final inesperado cuando uno de los Masters, se alió con las fuerzas de la Alemania Nazi para poder tomar el Grial por la fuerza, cosa que lograron ante los atónitos ojos del resto de los participantes, quienes solo pudieron ver como el premio desaparecía y sin que pudieran hacer algo por evitarlo.

Sin embargo, el Grial nunca llego a su destino en el Tercer Reich, en su lugar, desapareció junto con los que lo habían robado en alguna parte de Europa, perdiéndose para siempre.

O eso fue lo que creyó el mundo por los siguientes setenta años.

Luego de ese tiempo, en esos mundos ocurrió algo inesperado: El Santo Grial había sido descubierto y estaba listo para ser usado. Una pena de que también estaba en manos del Clan Yggdmillenia, los cuales tenían como patriarca al mismo Master que lo había hurtado para si en la Tercera Guerra.

La Asociación de Magos, envió una fuerza considerable a retomarlo de las manos de Yggdmillenia, quienes lo mantenían dentro de su fortaleza en la ciudad de Trifas, Rumania. El contingente solo pudo mirar con horror como eran absolutamente masacrados, no por los guardias de Yggdmillenia, los cuales estaban compuestos de Golems y Homúnculos, sino que por un solo Servant, quien no mostró el menor indicio de piedad contra los magos.

Fue solo por azar del destino que el único sobreviviente lograra activar el Sistema de Reserva del Grial, lo cual desataría una posibilidad jamás vista en acción.

Una Gran Guerra del Santo Grial.

Un conflicto en el cual ya no serían siete espíritus heroicos peleando entre ellos, sino que catorce, divididos en siete y siete como dos facciones que competirían contra la otra solo para que los miembros de la facción ganadora continuaran con el modelo tradicional.

Siete contra Siete seria la guerra, con un Clase Ruler actuando como el moderador entre ambas facciones en caso de que las cosas salieran de control.

En esos mundos, la Asociación de Magos y la Santa Iglesia enviaron a sus representantes a actuar como Maestros mientras que algunos miembros del Clan Yggdmillenia hicieron lo mismo, con ambos bandos invocando a sus propios Servants, los cuales acudirían a la llama del Grial en la guerra más grande jamás vista.

Pero no en todas las probabilidades, tuvo porque ocurrid de esas dos maneras. En el infinito tejido que es el Caleidoscopio, cientos de miles de sucesos se arremolinaron dándole forma a una nueva línea. Una en la cual elementos de ambas probabilidades se fundieron dando inicio a algo completamente inesperado.

En cierta línea olvidada, no solo los Einzbern trataron de abusar de su posición como artífices del Grial para obtener una ventaja. Su nombre será despreciado y aborrecido por otros, un parásito incapaz de aceptar su propia mortalidad y que perdió en el descenso a la perversión su honor y su camino.

En las vísperas de la Tercera Guerra, una de las clases se vio sustituida por otra cuyo nombre ya no se recuerda.

Las consecuencias de esa acción lo llevaron a la derrota, la humillación y finalmente la muerte.

Pero el fruto de sus acciones no pereció. Justo igual que Avenger en otras probabilidades, se asentó también en el Grial, donde permaneció por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Serian sus maquinaciones dentro del Milagro lo que haría que la Gran Guerra del Santo Grial que ocurriría en los siguientes setenta años fuera increíblemente distinta a como se suponía que debía de ser.

Quince Espíritus Heroicos serian invocados para participar en esa guerra, eso no había cambiado. Pero de esos quince, difícilmente más de cinco serían los mismos.

El alcance del Grial estaba mas allá de lo que las tres familias fundadoras habían imaginado. El Trono de los Héroes no solo estaba fuera de los limites del Tiempo y del Espacio, su alcance se extendía mas allá de la ficción y la no-ficción. Una ventana a nuevas probabilidades también infinitas de otros universos completamente ajenos a este, y el ser que ahora residía dentro del Grial aprovecho aquello para sus propios fines.

Dentro de setenta años, tanto los representantes de la Asociación y de la Iglesia, como los del Clan Yggdmillennia y sus aliados se llevarían una sorpresa al ver que algunos de los Servants que habían invocado no eran exactamente los que esperaban…

Pero de igual manera, ajeno a las expectativas de los maestros, la Guerra aún se libraría entre ambas facciones y los Espíritus Heroicos que las componían.

El Caballero de la Traición, el Sabio de los Sapos, la Pesadilla, el Alquimista de Acero, la Reina Sabia de Asiria,la Portadora de la Espada Demoníaca y el Rey de un Ojo.

El Caballero del Dragón, el Doceavo Paladín de Carlomagno, el Dios de la Muerte, el Príncipe Empalador, el Maestro de las Mil Sabidurías, el Segador Negro y el Espadachín Negro.

Los catorce que se batirían en duelo, cada uno con su propio Maestro de su lado y con el Servant Ruler juzgando la batalla. Esa seria la historia de conflictos entre héroes y villanos, victimas y tiranos. La historia de una Guerra nunca antes vista.

Esa, es esta Historia.

* * *

Era un mundo sin forma ni color influenciados por la percepción de quien tuviera la oportunidad de echarle un vistazo. El interior del Santo Grial estaba desprovisto por completo de forma o sustancia alguna, pero, aun así, una presencia poderosa y errada se podía presentir por todo el lugar como una especie de manto mas allá de la percepción de uno. Característica intachable de la verdadera naturaleza del ente que moraba en la Copa de las Tres Familias desde hace un par de años.

Años habían pasado desde que había sido absorbido por el artefacto y de que había contemplado desde ahí como la Gran Guerra había culminado. Al final, ninguno de los Servants y Masters lograron cumplir sus deseos y mucho menos tuvieron la menor oportunidad cuando el Master de Lancer, siendo apoyado por aquellos hombres, seguidores de uno de sus múltiples avatares en otro mundo y otra era.

Podía sentir que el momento había llegado para la siguiente confrontación. Usando sus habilidades mas allá del alcance de los seres que moraban en ese mundo pudo mirar las posibilidades que se acercaban. Posibilidades increíblemente cercanas en las cuales pronto tendría oportunidad de intervenir.

No le extraño nada el ver como aquel mismo Master de hace setenta años forzaba el sistema del Grial para poder obtener un Sello de Comando y posteriormente invocar a un Servant con él. El anterior Servant de los Matou contemplo desde su cubil como el canto de invocación daba inicio sobre un circulo mágico grabado en el suelo.

El ente identifico rápidamente el catalizador y de manera casi automática, extrajo de la conexión del Trono los datos del Espíritu Heroico que estaba siendo invocado. Sintió como su poderosa influencia podía moldear a su antojo el alma de dicho Espíritu, darle nueva historia y propósitos, corromperlo a su gusto y desatarlo como la misma pesadilla que siglos después cierto autor británico se encargaría de propagar por medio de su novela.

No le extraño nada la identidad del Servant, pues se trataba de posiblemente el mas famoso de aquellas tierras, lo cual significaba que aquello le otorgaría un gran poder en comparación al resto de los otros Servants en caso de que fueran invocados también.

Bah, ¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que iban a ser invocados. Ya lo había previsto, no sabia ni cuando ni como, solo lo sabía que ocurriría.

Enfoco su atención a una nueva escena. Una en la cual vio una masacre de un grupo de personas a manos del recién invocado Servant. Un espectáculo en el cual un numero de incontables estacas carmesí surgían de la tierra y empalaban a los desafortunados magos, como habían sido identificados.

 **"Interesante."** Dejo escapar un comentario al observar como el Master dejaba vivo a uno solo para transportarlo a la fortaleza. Sabia muy bien que nada bueno le deparaba al sobreviviente, pero aquello le era ajeno.

Reflexiono durante algo de tiempo, que siempre parecía transcurrir dentro de ese lugar a su antojo, habiendo perdido toda noción de este hace mucho. También era cierto que el había abandonado hace mucho tiempo el concepto de Humanidad, pero no podía negar el que aun conservara notables características de dicho concepto, el aburrimiento siendo uno de estos.

Ya no se contentaba con observar los innumerables flujos del tiempo que su inhumana visión le otorgaba ni con revisar los registros a través de su conexión con el Trono de los Héroes. Bah, ya había visto como seria la guerra y cuál sería su culminación en otra línea, una donde su presencia nunca había sido absorbida por el Grial en la Tercera Guerra o mucho menos invocada por el Mago Makiri Zolgen.

¿Una guerra entre una sola familia? Siempre lo mismo, siete y siete nuevamente, aquello le propinaría mas aburrimiento, especialmente tomando en cuenta el que, con menos factores involucrados, se le haría más fácil el predecir lo que ocurriría.

Ah, sentía en esos momentos como otros seis Sellos de Comando eran generados en otras seis personas, todas conectadas de alguna u otra forma con el primer Master. De modo que tal Guerra iba a ocurrir.

"Sabes, tienes mas que el poder necesario para interferir si así lo deseas." Comento una voz desconocida.

De haber tenido forma concreta, se hubiera sobresaltado sin lugar a duda. Definitivamente no se esperaba que algo o alguien mas lograra manifestarse en ese lugar.

La figura del recién llegado se manifestó en aquel vacío. Su apariencia no pareció asombrar al ente, pero era un tema muy distinto con el aurea que emitía. El hombre, fuera quien fuera o si quiera era un hombre era antiguo, increíblemente antiguo para alguien de su raza y emitía poder que resonaba en ondas de esta.

Sus habilidades no tardaron en manifestarse antes de que pudiera siquiera ordenarlo y procedieron a recolectar toda información referente a quien estaba frente a él. Definitivamente en todas las probabilidades que había visto no se esperaba algo así, el recibir una visita de aquel que dominaba el poder de no solo ver aquellas probabilidades, sino que también de viajar entre ellas.

 **"El Hombre Viejo de las Joyas. "** Declaro con una voz que parecía provenir de todo el lugar. No era ninguna pregunta, **"El Portador de la Segunda Magia, el Caleidoscopio."**

"¿Oh?" Pregunto el recién identificado Mariscal inclinando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado mientras un brillo de regocijo. "Veo que mi reputación me precede, no hubiera imaginado que un ser así sabría mi nombre. Pero ambos sabemos que usted no es exactamente normal, ¿no es así, anterior Servant **F** -?"

 **"No termines esa oración, mago"**. Se adelantó el ente notando que el Viajero Interdimensional no se veía en lo particular amenazado, en lugar de eso, se veía listo y confiado para cualquier cosa, algo que él no podía juzgar ni recriminar tomando en cuenta los logros de este mortal, con poder era que el propio **Crimson Moon** había caído en batalla contra él.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Respondió el Mago haciendo ademan de mantener la charla de modo civil, a lo que el ente siguió la corriente. Sabia que lo que fuera que venia a proponer alguien como el Caleidoscopio valía la pena de escuchar.

 **"¿A que has venido, Portador de la Segunda Magia?"** Interrogo el Ente acentuando su pregunta con su poderosa aura que envolvió el vacío como si de un manto se tratara. Idiota tenia que ser uno para tratar de mentir en aquella situación y el Mariscal de los Magos era muchas cosas, peo u idiota no.

En lugar de eso, dejo que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su añejado rostro y con un leve gesto de mano el propio tejido de rasgara para revelar una densa cortina de fractales multicolores que contrastaban continuamente entre sí. No era fruto de la casualidad el que la Segunda Magia hubiera recibido tal nombre.

 **"Lo mismo que tú, en otro tiempo y en otra forma buscaste: Entretenimiento."** Ofreció el Mago con una ligera reverencia antes de que el caleidoscopio detrás de el comenzara a proyectar imágenes ya conocidas para el ente quien, de ser capaz de hacerlo, hubiera fruncido el ceño.

No eran otra cosa que escenas de las probabilidades mas cercanas a la actual. Entre ellas estaba la de una guerra entre siete miembros de aquella familia, varios finales y desenlaces había ala vista, ninguno mas interesante que el otro, pero no menos probable, todos afectados por un ligero cambio de una forma u otra.

"Al ser algo ajeno al Mundo, no tienes acceso a la Segunda Magia. Pero tu inusual naturaleza de mas allá del velo y tu posición dentro de este artefacto de Justeaze te han permitido el poder usar una versión similar, burda y no muy clara, pero que cumple su cometido, al fin y al cabo." Continúo comentando el Mago mientras las escenas cambiaban para dar paso a otras del segundo paradigma que había observado.

No podía negar que este segundo escenario era indudablemente superior al primero. No serian esta vez siete entre siete disputándose el premio, sino siente contra siete en un cisma entre dos facciones. Algo que nunca se había visto en la actual línea temporal pero que ya había visto en las probabilidades cercanas a este.

 **"¿Qué es lo que te propones con esto?"** Se animo a preguntar después de un tiempo. Era claro que el Mago buscaba comunicarle algo que requiriera su influencia de alguna forma, la cual no estaba seguro aun e intuía que pronto iba a obtener.

"Ya lo has visto con ayuda de tu copia del Caleidoscopio. "Respondió el Mago meneando la cabeza ligeramente como esperando que su punto fuera comprendido de manera mas rápida. "Aunque supongo que sería mejor si lo mostrara directamente." Termino antes de alterar nuevamente las imágenes para mostrar a un hombre de aspecto famélico que se arrastraba por un oscuro pasillo hasta alcanzar un gran artefacto que emitía una luz verdosa.

Artefacto que fue rápidamente reconocido pro el ente, pues se trataba ni nada menos del sitio que albergaba este lugar, y en cuanto a la identidad del hombre, si bien pudo haberla averiguado con sus habilidades, prefirió preguntársela a su nuevo acompañante con la intención de ahorrar preguntas.

"Si, ese no es otro mas que el pobre mago al que el pequeño Darnic le perdono la vida después de que su Lancer usara su Noble Phantasm contra sus compañeros. Aunque sobra decir que tal destino hubiera sido preferible para el a estas alturas." Sardónicamente comento el Mago sin mostrar la menor simpatía por uno de sus técnicamente subordinados, algo que no incomodo en lo mínimo al ente. Los humanos eran extraños e impredecibles, algo que a pesar de su avanzada naturaleza nunca había terminado de entender y para ser sinceros, adoraba de ellos.

 **"¿Qué esta tratando de hacer?"** Pregunto antes de sentir los cambios. El, estando ligado al Grial era el primero en poder detectar las alteraciones externas al sistema. Ya lo había sentido en los últimos años con Darnic y su cuadrilla de seguidores toqueteando y probando por allí. Pero lo que el hombre torturado estaba haciendo se sentía distinto.

"Ya lo has visto en el Caleidoscopio. La víspera del segundo escenario se esta manifestando justo enfrente de nosotros, los eternos espectadores." Respondió el Mago mientras otras imágenes cambiaron para mostrar escenas del tal escenario. Tal como lo había visto antes, una guerra entre ambas fracciones. Una a la espera de poder recuperar el premio que la otra había robado hace ya tantos años.

"Tal vez pudo haberse desangrado en el pasillo, tal vez hubiera sucumbido a la tortura y morir en aquella cámara, quizás hubiera recurrido al suicidio antes de ser capturado." Siguió comentando el Portador de la Segunda Magia. "Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que las posibilidades son infinitas. Aun en las cosas mas triviales e irrelevantes en el gran campo de las cosas."

"Pero tantas veces ver repetido el mismo patrón le quita el encanto y adormece nuestros intereses. Eso lleva irremediablemente al padre de la civilización que fue el Aburrimiento." Continuo el Cuarto de los Ancestros Apóstoles Muertos manipulando porciones del Caleidoscopio a modo que se formaran como un orbe en su mano. "Y aquello me ha llevado a tomar acción. Que es justo donde tu entras."

 **"¿Oh? ¿Acaso tienes en mente el manipular esta Guerra a modo de una nueva probabilidad alterada a tu gusto para ver como se desenvuelve?"** Pregunto el ente algo sorprendido. Si bien veía lo valido de aquel deseo, no veía el cómo iba a ser redundante a la larga. ¿Diferentes Espíritus Heroicos? Cambiara las interacciones, pero no los resultados, ya lo había visto en varias probabilidades justo en esos mismos momentos. **"¿Y planteas el hecho de que yo puedo alterar eso?"**

"Si y no." Respondió el Mago notando que su punto al fin había sido notado. "Efectivamente tengo planes de cambiar esta guerra, pero no de la manera que tu te imaginas. Podría decirse que lo que yo tengo en mente es algo que nunca ha sido planteado."

Aquello no era del todo cierto. Aquel concepto había sido aplicado varias veces en otros lugares por otras contrapartes suyas o incluso sin necesidad alguna de su intervención, lo cual no lo había librado de su papel como espectador que obviamente había disfrutado, pero no es como si eso fuera importante en esos momentos.

"Para darte una mejor idea, puedes ver a nuestro amigo ahí. "Dijo mientras señalaba a la proyección del hombre quien aún seguía trabajado apresuradamente en su complot. "Ya hemos pasado unas cuantas probabilidades de que sea sorprendido prematuramente o incluso que su cuerpo ceda a los continuos abusos a media labor. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para efectuar los cambios requeridos para transformar esto en lo que ambos buscamos."

 **"¿Cómo?"** Pregunto el ente. **"¿Pretendes que puedo alterar las funciones de una forma que ni siquiera has compartido? Apresúrate Portador del Caleidoscopio, que parece que el tiempo corre."**

De ser posible, la sonrisa del Mago se ensancho más.

"Exacto. Lamentablemente siete de los Sellos de Comando ya fueron tomados por Darnic y su Clan, pero los otros siete restantes aún están libres de ser alterados. Y a menos que nuestro querido amigo lo consiga en los próximos segundos, pueden ser ajustador por la Autoridad del Grial, o del ser que vive dentro de él."

 **"¿Quieres que deje que los Sellos de Comando restantes sean repartidos del modo tradicional en lugar del usado en el escenario?"** Pregunto, aunque a estas alturas ya no era necesario.

"No es por repetir las mismas palabras, o palabra en este caso." Comento el Mago, "Pero exacto. Desactiva el Sistema Provisional y libera la Gran Guerra, deja a tu propio criterio la obtención de los Sellos restantes y te diré lo que planeo. Te garantizo que no te decepcionaras." Termino con una leve reverencia.

El ente no tardo nada en adelantarse a los cambios que el pobre hombre, ajeno a la conferencia que ambos seres tenían dentro del Grial trataba de implementar de manera frenética en este. Poco supo que lo que hacia era en vano, puesto que una autoridad mucho mayor a la suya ya se le había adelantado.

 **"Esta hecho."** Sentencio y la pregunta que debió haber formulado fue invisible y captado al instante por el viejo vampiro.

"Sera mejor que te lo muestre directamente." Comento antes de extender la red del Caleidoscopio nuevamente de modo que esta se esparciera para revelar una majestuosa estructura blanca suspendida en un inmenso vacío que contrastaba con su negrura, como una perla en un mar de aguas tan negras como la tinta.

El ente lo reconoció al instante:

Mas allá del Tiempo y el Espacio, en medio de un mar desprovisto por completo de forma y color se alza orgullosamente una construcción ajena a las manos tangibles de los hombres. Una larga edificación que majestuosamente toma la forma de un asiento de proporciones titánicas.

No, el referirse a aquella maravilla como una mera silla seria insultante en sí, pues encima no se trata de ningún asiento ordinario, sino que de un Trono. Un Trono que sirve de asiento y base no para un ente o una persona, sino que de archivo de todos los registros de los humanos que hayan realizado proezas increíbles que hayan afectado de una forma u otra la Humanidad.

Su nombre, es el Trono de los Héroes.

Aquella era la descripción automática que su inconsciente le daba al respecto. Pero lo que no entendía era porque el Mariscal de los Magos se lo estaba mostrando. ¿Es que acaso tenia en mente el que el sustrajera Espíritus Heroicos específicos?

Oh, no tenia ni la menor idea de lo cerca que estaba.

"Se lo que tienes en mente." Respondió el Mago como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. " Y a pesar de que estas cerca de adivinar lo que pretendo, no es como lo imaginas." Sentencio antes de enfocar la imagen en el Trono que se acercaba cada vez más.

"El Trono de los Héroes esta fuera del Tiempo y el Espacio y su alcance es aun mas largo que estos conceptos." Siguió comentando el Mago al revelar una sección del trono que parecía extenderse hacia el infinito. "Es tanto, que tiene registros de lugares mas allá de todo y de los que moran o moraban ahí, justo como tú."

Aquello definitivamente llamo su atención. Su naturaleza estaba enormemente limitada en esta forma y lo había estado en una etapa, pero cuando era un Servant en la Tercera Guerra.

Pero fuera de eso, la ya tenía una idea de que era lo que su nuevo 'socio' intentaba hacer. Incluso ya tenia una ligera sospecha de tener preparativos de antemano.

 **"No tienes en mente el usar Servants ortodoxos del Trono, no aquellos con registros de este Mundo o de las otras probabilidades."** Nuevamente, no era ninguna pregunta.

"Bingo." Respondió Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. "Yo ya hice los preparativos de mi parte, he conseguido hasta quince catalizadores para la invocación de estos. Tu solo tendrías que extraer sus datos del Trono para la invocación y estará todo listo."

 **"Ya veo. Le has dedicado mucho tiempo a este pequeño proyecto."** Remarco con algo de entretenimiento el ente. Aunque para ser franco, el poco rato que llevaban discutiendo había avivado enormemente su interés y ganas por participar.

"No mas del que le dedico a otros." Termino Zelrecth antes de disipar los tejidos del Caleidoscopio de la misma manera en la que los había conjurado.

 **"¿Te marchas ya después de revelarme todo esto?'"** Volvió a preguntar el ente.

"En efecto, si bien la Segunda Magia me permite desplazarme a donde se me antoje, eso difícilmente significa que me es permitido estar en un lugar durante cierto tiempo y mucho menos si es en uno como este." Sentencio el Mariscal de los Magos antes de comenzar a desvanecerse. "Sin embargo, cuenta con el hecho de que estaré observando muy de cerca este pequeño proyecto. Dejo a tu criterio los que recibirán los Sellos libres, así como los Servants que desees seleccionar. Tu sabes bien que puedes usar las probabilidades para guiarte en una cosa y los registros más recónditos del Trono para la otra."

 **"Cuenta con esa de igual manera."** Respondió el ente, antes de oír lo último que diría el Apóstol Muerto.

"De eso estoy mas que seguro, anterior Servant **Foreigner**."

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, ya se había desvanecido a sabe Akasha donde.

El recién revelado Foreigner siseo en desaprobación al ser recordado de su anterior clase y decidió concentrarse en lo anterior a aquel mal recuerdo. Reviso continuamente los archivos de los mundos que el Trono había alcanzado y selecciono los catalizadores vacíos. Con un interés minucioso, analizo una y otra vez haciendo continuas modificaciones a las listas.

Modificaciones que aumentaron de numero tras mirar las probabilidades de aquel escenario. Si, no era prudente el reemplazarlos a todos por los no ortodoxos, era mejor conservar algunos de los registrados en el Mundo.

Una decisión que eventualmente fue alcanzado y al final se decanto en conservar a tan solo unos seis. Tres de un lado, justamente el primero en reclamar los Sellos por la fuerza y que tenían en mente el librar su guerra privada. Dos del lado de quienes conformarían la segunda facción y un ultimo para servir como el moderador neutral de la Guerra.

Si, quedaba justo a sus ojos. Lo cual dejaba las posiciones vacantes. Cuatro en un lado y cinco en el otro.

Oh, ya tenia varias idas de quienes iban a ocupar esos lugares, los archivos que había asimilado eran ricos en información y opciones, muchas seductoras e interesantes para él.

Un ermitaño consumido por sus arrepentimientos que no le tembló la mano en su capitulo final y aun creyó en el futuro, un brutal espadachín que continuamente desafiaba al destino y surcaba un camino de venganza contra un demonio que solía ser un gran hombre, un joven prodigio cuya imprudencia le había costado cara a tierna edad con un precio abominable por una ganancia todavía peor, el puente entre dos especies que había librado una guerra para poder llevar a ambos lados a un entendimiento mutuo. Todos ellos y otros ya habían sido seleccionados en los lugares. Un solo puesto vació tenia, pero el mismo se encargaría de llenarlo eventualmente.

Oh, definitivamente iba a ser algo interesante de ver. Esto prometía ser una confrontación legendaria que indudablemente repercutiría en todo el Caleidoscopio.

No podía evitar el preguntarse cómo reaccionarían el Caballero de la Traición, la Reina Sabia de Asiria, el Señor del Empalamiento y la Santa de la Guerra de los 100 Años a los nuevos Servants. Y como lo harían los Masters de igual manera.

Y hablando de los Masters. Ya no podía hacer nada al respecto con los de Yggdmillenia, puesto que todos ya habían recibido sus Sellos de Comando, pero gracias a las alteraciones que había implementado en el ultimo segundo, el era libre de entregar los restantes a quien se le antojara, cosa que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Buscando a través de las probabilidades, se sorprendió con las escasa opciones que había. Francamente, de los siete lugares que debían ser ocupados, solo dos habían sido llenados por justamente los dos únicos Masters en el Escenario original.

El falso Santo y Ruler de su misma Guerra permanecía. Foreigner lo encontraba demasiado interesante como para reemplazarlo. Lo mismo con el nigromante de aspecto temerario. ¿Pero y los otros?

Busco y rebusco hasta encontrar otros. Algunos usados en otras posibilidades mas allá de su escenario original. Y vaya sorpresas que se encontró.

Ya, estaba decidido. A pesar de ser distinto a su contraparte en otros universos, el chico que soñaba con espadas quedara bien ahí. El hombre serio que en el pasado fue un joven flemático que actuó como el Master del Rey de los Conquistadores y termino como su fiel seguidor también entraría para recuperar el fuego de la juventud. ¿YLos ultimos candidatos? Foreigner decidió dejarlo al azar, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor alguien saldría sorprendido.

Con todos esos preparativos listos, el anterior Sirviente de lo Desconocido manifestó su forma etérea y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que había iniciado.

 **"Que comience el juego."**

* * *

 **Fin del Prologo.**

* * *

 **N/A:** **Espero que les haya entretenido leer por el momento lo que he escrito. Si bien no me puedo jactar de ser un experto en la escritura, difícilmente soy un grumetillo en esto.**

 **Y esta es la parte en la cual mendigo por comentarios. ¡Todos saben que motivan mucho!**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **\- Ezequiel Kirishiki- 05/02/2018**


End file.
